A Sky Full of Stars
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Just a one shot of S2E2 ending balcony scene - the SuperCat version.


_Cause in a sky full of stars... I think I saw you..._

Cat is standing on her balcony enjoying a glass of scotch. There is music floating across from the employee balcony. She has heard the song before, it's a band her son listens to, the song never fails to remind her of a certain hero assistant now budding reporter. Cat takes a long sip of her drink and reflects on the day.

"Everything is changing so fast. I do not do well with change. I can't imagine being here without you," Kara had stated in a small yet strong voice. Cat can still remember the lost look on her face, the anxious hands first rubbing her palms on the top of her thighs, then grabbing the pillow from the couch. The warmth of her face, when Cat tucked her hair behind her ear and gently caressed her long slender neck before catching herself and stepping back, only to have the girl launch herself into Cat's arms. It took everything Cat had to not tip her head up and kiss those sweet lips. But she managed to hold back, even managed to give Kara a solid professional send off. As much as Cat feels for the girl, she won't cross that line with her.

So much happened during Myriad, finally meeting Kara's foster mom and sister, Cat thought that everything had changed between them. Only to have them all pretend that they weren't who they obviously were afterward, well it was just too much for Cat to take. And now, Cat has cleared her head, realizing that the only way to get over this ridiculous infatuation with her super assistant is to take a sabbatical. Heading back into her office to freshen up her drink, Cat pauses to look out at the empty bullpen, her eyes falling upon the desk where Kara sat for so long.

Sighing, the Queen of all Media returns to the balcony to survey her kingdom for the last time. As she stands looking out, she hears the unmistakable flutter of cape and turns to see Supergirl standing on the balcony.

"Will you miss it?" Supergirl asks softly.

"Who told you I was leaving?" Cat replies playfully.

"A little bird," Supergirl answers laughing as she brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"A little plane?" Cat jokes unable to stop smiling at the exchange. "Yes, I will miss CATCO every day," she replies pointedly.

Supergirl hears what isn't said and smiles before moving forward, "I admire you Ms Grant, it's scary leaving a life that you've known."

Cat watches her closely, she hasn't seen the hero since that night they saved the world together and here she is before her, more confident than ever.

"Hmm, no. I'm about to take a leap into the unknown and I'm thrilled," Cat says smiling brightly. "Do you have any idea how exciting it is to not know what I am going to do tomorrow?"

Supergirl smiles and laughs lightly at the thought of Cat Grant with no schedule.

"It's exhilarating!" Cat adds laughing with her.

"Yeah, I wish that I could do that sometimes," the hero says walking towards Cat. "Start something new. Be someone new," she adds staring intently at the other woman a moment.

Cat eyes her carefully as she approaches. Is this the moment, she wonders. Is me leaving going to be what it takes to get her attention?

They continue talking, but the words don't matter. Cat finds comfort in having her close. Standing so close that she can't resist running her finger along the girl's arm as they talk. Supergirl leans into the contact and they both look up shyly. Cat bites her lip and Kara gasps softly before slipping an arm around her and pulling her close.

Cat closes her eyes at the feel of being in Kara's arms again and suddenly their lips are touching tenderly. Kara smiles into the light kiss, which makes Cat smile and they pull back a second to look into each other's eyes. Neither quite believing that they are doing this. Then Kara looks down and away about to break the spell but Cat reaches up and cups her chin to hold her there.

"Dive, Kara. I promise you the water is warm and inviting," she whispers into her ear.


End file.
